logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nq5z0F9Y
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Veotv.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 01:41, June 22, 2011 Julieroe42 On Sony Ericsson Page I've only Said I've Got a Sony Ericsson Phone I do Got a Sony Ericsson Phone and its also a 3 Phone Sorry about the FX Page ??? What does that mean they weren't good Johnny Test Man! 13:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Me Help Me Plz I Need Help I Don't Wanna Be a Commenter Help Me I'm Mad RE: The Help Wiki? Hmm.... I'll have to think about it. I'll just have to wait until my buddy Alx gets on - and discuss this. I just became admin two weeks ago, but I just wanted to see his opinion. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 17:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Slogan Wiki Im just asking but is there a Slogan Wiki?Reviewportal77 01:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Formatting my page.Reviewportal77 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a Defunct category?If not i think so. Defunct means shut down. So for like buissness like Game Crazy,Circuit City,Borders stuff like that.Reviewportal77 03:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can the wiki have a chat?You can add it in Special:Wikia labs.Reviewportal77 02:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply User has been blocked. Thx for letting me know! NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 21:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi! I'm not sure that is him - I swore I blocked user creation for him when I blocked him... he's probably another spammer... NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 22:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Disney Junior But Playhouse Disney Needs to Go On the Disney Junior Page Cos on the Playhouse Disney Page Has the Logos But on the Disney Junior Page they have Playhouse Disney Logos Rollback Hello, I'm Alxeedo111 a bureaucrat at Logopedia. I think that you would find having rollback permissions more useful, but I want to ask you before granting you them. Do you want rollback permissions? Please respond, Alxeedo TALK 22:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Y'know, I think it's a good idea. Since you are helping out with getting rid of vandalism, you should consider rollback, but it's your choice. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 22:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback You're welcome. Hope you find rollback useful. :) Alxeedo TALK 20:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Trolls Yea, I agree. I actually contacted them a few days ago. They e-mailed me back, but I haven't responded yet. I will reread the e-mail in a few minutes so the staff member and I can find a solution. His IP is most likely dynamic, since he is able to create several accounts. Thanks for letting me know. Alxeedo TALK 02:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Should there be a page on this wiki explaining what a logo is?Reviewportal77 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i have an idea for your admin comment.We need people for day and night patrols and since the day is 24 hours find admins who can work for 4 hour to check for no vadaism?Do you think thats a good idea?Reviewportal77 03:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Patrol Should I create a blog post for it or a informative page that you can put a request and people can oppose the user for admin patrol and dissoppose the user for admin patrolof like therequests fro adminship page. .We also need 1 more admin if we do this.Reviewportal77 15:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I made a seperate page for Sony Ent Television India and put all those logos there, so i think theres no need to revert original SET page bcoz those logos had never been used for any Sony channel outside India. I hope you understand. Afxalk 17:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanx. But theres still some confusion between logos. Blue version of logo is in use by SET in most of the countries except India and Latin America. But i never seen any country used Blue-Green version other than India. I also created a separate page for SET Latin America bcoz they use a different logo. Afxalk 19:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I see. So i guess there should be a separate page for SET Spain or atleast mention on main page for spanish version of logo. I just started on Logopedia, so still in learning phase. I'll correct any mistakes time to time. Any help would be appreciated. :) Afxalk 20:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pictures You know the message Pictures you sent me? I found out how to add photos by uploading. Sorry about the hotlinking. I didn't know how to add photos by uploading. I found out now.Johnny Test Man! 20:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Sockpuppets I have no sockpuppets, I'm not even Macintosh1 I'm just Julieroe42, I'm Serious No No No No Sockpuppets JOOLEE 14:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lo The user MRlogos has become an admin.How did he become an admin? He didnt get any reports on the requests for adminship and it dosent say he's an admin on the list of this wiki's admins. What happened?Reviewportal77 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I think you are doing a great job on Spanish TV logos etcetera, and was somewhat surprised to find that you weren't an admin. You've been a loyal contributor for some time, and your language is always coherent and clear, indicating that you've reached a necessary level of maturity. I would promote you right now, but think it is important to follow procedure now that the wiki has grown, so I would humbly ask you to put in a request on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. If there aren't any serious concerns or objections, you'll be an admin within a week or two. Väsk 15:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo So your on the top? I like people who are on the top. Means that they've contributed a lot. Notshane 06:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Good helping You have help me with the Facebook icon. Logofanful 10:44 am, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Logo Nice work! --AxG 11:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Can you take a look, it's not displaying properly after Izzyfan's edit; '' needs putting back. The top message is also in CAPITALS which is like shouting as well as the bill being 'SOPA' and not 'OPA' --AxG 15:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Not being horrible or anything, but Izzyfans edits to the main page is really not helping, especially this --AxG 17:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Black outlines Any idea how to get rid of the black outlines that appear in certain places? It's messing up the User Reports archives, among other things. LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... Move page Kidpix Go move page Kidpix to Kid Pix. Toyandthething 17:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done. You could've actually done that yourself, Toyandthething, the page isn't move-protected. New bot discussion I have started a discussion for my bot to edit on Logopedia. It's at forum:new bot. --'Bloonstdfan360' (Transit ) 20:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC)